Dark Twistings
by DarkxDragon
Summary: This story is based upon Dragonlance and Male to Male based. It is a mature story written for those of the ages 16 as says the rating. This story is not based upon the characters from the books but upon others who helped in the war against Takhisis and
1. The Beginning of Darkness

**I tell you now that this story is slash(mxm) based. If you do not like it or agree with it there is that little x in the top right corner of the screen, click it. Now moving on this story is based upon the Dragon Lance series during the start of the second was. All credit for the major names goes to Wizards of the coast, and the Dragon Lance team and any others who helped develop those great books.**

_This story is based upon the second fight against the queen of Darkness. Now most of us read what happened with the group of heroes but they were not the only ones to fight this war. This is an account of another major player in the war against the queen of darkness._

Chapter 1:

The Beginning of Darkness

The town of Haven was in a state of unrest. It seemed these high theocrats and these new clerics were attempting to take over the town. Already they had erected a temple to an unknown god. It seemed a God not even they could name. Congregates flocked from all around to hear about this new god. They were all in need of something to believe in and this was the closest thing to a god.

As natural with something new and with change there were those who did not believe. At the top of these were the renegade knights. Those knights of Solamnia driven forcefully from their homes who ran south to live out their lives in peace and safety or as close to as they could get. These knight who were followers of Paladine and the other holy figure of light disagreed with the teachings of the theocrats. These theocrats declared that all should send in offerings should fund their cause and pay tribute to this new god.

One particular whose name stood out among the citizens was Kerth. This was a young knight of noble blood. He wore his armor proud on days such as this. These were the days he openly protested the theocrats and their cause. He did not believe what they stated to be true nor would he ever. This day he stood upon a fountain preaching his beliefs to passerby who hissed or booed him from his post. One even brave enough to throw a vegetable at him.

This did not stop the young knight who howled out his thoughts unto the crowd. He stopped long enough to pull his moustaches at the other as an insult. He jumped now into a long speech to a group of young ones playing ball. "Hey there children come here and listen to me. Do you believe in these new gods?" He asked loudly causing some to stop and stare.

One of the young children looked up at the tall knight who wore the armor of the knights of the crown and seemed to envy him…for a moment. "My daddy says you're a dunce and I should not speak to you. He says you believe in the traitor gods who left us and that you yourself are a traitor for wearing that." He pointed a grubby finger toward his armor. Mainly the breastplate where laid the seal of the knight, the crown and the kingfisher in this particular man's case.

"Is that so. Well I tell you a dunce I am not. I am a proud knight of Solamnia and a grand warrior. These old gods did not abandon us they are watching us now as we speak and one now tries to corrupt your mind. These theocrats are evil I warn you to tell you parents to avoid them turn from them before it is too late."

The kids laughed at the antics of the knight who had thrown his hands up in dramatization of his statement. "Dunce!" One yelled, and threw the ball hitting him in his face. The ball struck and he fell back into the fountain much to the crowd's mirth. It was this ball though that saved him. As he fell the arrow whizzed over striking the statue. Screams issued as people ran from all over. Vendors were running from the other end of town. The knight leapt up to look into the face of some bestial creature. Most of the body was in bandages, but the clawed hands of these hideous monsters ripped off the bandages on the face.

Kerth froze momentarily at the sight. He had never seen anything of the likes of this beast. He stepped back a bit but his honor took over and he drew the sword from its sheath and wielded it nicely. "Try your luck you ugly beast of darkness." He lunged striking the beast catching it off guard. The sword slipped straight through the gut and the lizard man exploded. The burst sent acid flying out around him and the sword melted with the armor that was on his body. Cursing he turned watching the beasts flood around howling. It was the next part that clenched his gut. A shadow passed overhead. Fear rolled from dark wings. Fire poured from fearsome gaping jaws. The knight froze at the sight of the dragon, no two, no three. The reds flew from the horizon from the direction of Solace.

His stomach clenched and fear overwhelmed him. A debilitating fear that wrenched his bowls and squeezed his lungs. He bent over loosing his meal. When he looked up he lost his footing as he was swept off his feet. A rider on horseback dragged him up and he passed out as he was settled before the unknown person.

**This cahpter I know was a little short but the next one will be much different. Though if your hoping to read more about Kerth and this unkown person your going to have to wait. Please review this any criticism is good.**


	2. Unfriendly Encounter

Chapter 2

Unfriendly Encounter

Things had not been going well for Flare. The dwarf was now sitting with his hands behind his back surrounded by elven guards. These guards were part of the border patrol and had just finished duty. The lounged about their pit laughing, drinking their imported wines, and jesting on the dwarf's behalf.

Flare was enraged at the rudeness of the elves, but in no way surprised. Elves were always stuck up. They always found themselves better than everyone else. So it did not surprise the old dwarf at all to hear them talk down to him. What did surprise him was the fact they were drunk, and loud. Not very often did an Elf get drunk, but Flare could not figure out what this special occasion was. He caught snatches of the conversation mainly 'Dwarf', or 'Grey beard'. One of which was a great insult.

Wriggling and trying to loosen the bindings the dwarf fought a losing battle. These Elves here really knew their knots. Flare didn't ponder on this for long as he looked for some means of escape. For some reason he felt a sever sense of dread coming over him. He fought restlessly behind the backs of his captors and felt his bindings loosen bit by bit. Though as well every wrong twist and the knot got tighter than it was before. It seemed hopeless.

A sigh escaped the dwarf's lips and laid back on the ground his hands tightly secured behind his back and his battle axe resting near the fire. He closed his eyes listening to the noise around. He was a hill dwarf and actually spent most of his time above ground cutting wood for the mountain forges. At this time though thoughts of home were drowned out by a renewed vigor as the sounds of fighting floated toward his ears.

Flare wondered what kind of man would be stupid enough to attack the elves in their own woodlands. He would never find out though for as soon as fighting began the elves threw a black satin bag over his head and he could not see anything. He felt himself lifted bodily. Twigs were now whipping past him painfully as who ever was carrying him hurtled through the woods. He tried to lift his head as blood pounded in his face. He felt a rather large branch hit him in the head and he passed out from the searing pain.

It was a while later before Flare came around. He felt a bit of pressure on his head and reached and could feel the cloth bandages around his head. As well the dwarf felt the wetness of blood. He groaned as he sat up looking around and noticed his hands were no longer bound. He flexed his wrists experimentally and soon had feeling back in them.

He looked around groggily and noticed the reason for the removal of the bonds. He had no need for them. He was in a cell of some sort. It appeared he was the only one for the cells across from him were empty. He stood up and walked toward the bars, actually it was a more of a stumble.

Catching the bars and holding himself up Flare looked up and down the hall. Around the corner could be seen a small fire. It appeared to be torches. He also noticed that the building was stone. "So this is not an elven prison. I am guessing I am out of Qualinesti. Flare smiled to himself and turned to go sit when he heard a sound that nearly made him wretch.

A guttural voice howled in anger and laughter the sounded like nails on chalkboard filled the air. Flare wanted to heave at the sound. Never before had he heard such a thing. _What creature could make a sound like that? _Wondered the elderly dwarf.

Flare sat down against the wall and felt fear like he never had before. Whatever these creatures were they had an odd effect on the dwarf. He had not even yet seen one and he withered in fear. Curled up in his ball the hill dwarf thought of everything he had seen in his travels. He could not place that noise to any.

Another howl and large crash interrupted the dwarf's thoughts. The click of clawed feet could be heard moving everywhere. Then the soft click echoed down the chamber and Flare knew he was about to see this enemy.

The face of a draconian appeared at the bars. It was a rather large one and if the dwarf knew anything of them he would have termed the creature fat. The sight of the massive creature though banished those thoughts from his mind. The Dragon man unlocked the gate and clicked his tongue at Flare indicating the floor before him.

Being intelligent enough to understand the dwarf jumped up quickly and moved shakily to stand before the Draconian. No longer was he shaking from fear of what his enemy was. He now shook in fear of what his enemy could do. The large scaly beast that stood before him was very imposing and the claws that were sharp as daggers made the dwarf tremble.

The draconian grabbed the dwarf and shoved him backward down the hall. The creature advanced and Flare hastily turned heading down the hall toward the orange light. _At least I might figure out where I am soon. This place must have a window of some sort._

**Well thats chapter 2 sorry I am taking so long in my writing. I will have the third chapter up by Friday at the latest. We still have one more person to introduce so if your eager to find out what is going on with Kerth and flare your going to have to wait a little longer...Reviews and criticsm are accepted and asked for.**


	3. Gathering of Might and Magic

Chapter 3

Secrets revealed

"Get out of my shop you grubby little urchin!" The young boy tumbled out the door his feet slipping on loose stones in the unpaved street as his face hit the ground hard causing a feeling of warmth to spread across his features. Rising the young man rubbed a hand across his face and he felt warm tears bead up in his eyes. His nose was injured, possibly broken, and here he was in Palanthas in an age where clerics could not be found. At this time the heroes of the Lance were fighting for the disks of Mishikal.

The young males rose unsteadily, his head pounding, as he reached up to cover his nose and stop the seeping of the blood. He could feel the blood pulse between his fingers and he felt warm tears come to his eyes, and leave a streak of clean white skin on a face smattered with dirt. Rubbing his eyes vigorously and then blinking out the tears he set off up the road.

This young man was in fact Ichabald Imperidol. He was the son of a collapsed family. A family who once held a crest in the hall of the Solamnic knights but was condemned to poverty for deserting the knight hood very long ago. Ick moved quickly up the road to a sign with a white moon painted over the doorway. He figured a magus of the white robes would be able to heal his wound or at least make a poultice for them.

Stepping up to the door he touched the handle and received quite a shock. He knew it was an alarm that had been set up by the magus inside. It would send a shock through the body of anyone not under the white robes. This confused Ichabald for he was not a mage at all and the spell should not have affected him at all. Soon though a young woman with dark brown hair the fell down her back and a slender figure covered by her white robes appeared. For a moment she entranced the young male, her eyes, which were brown with what appeared flecks of gold throughout them, mesmerized Ick.

"May I help you?"

Her voice pierced Ick's mind snapping him back to the reality he had long sought to escape. He nodded once to her and indicated his nose unable at the time to speak. He was excited though as her thin fingers slid up and down the sides of the door and a small flash followed by the unmistakable a creak of the opening door.

The magus motioned for Ichabald to enter the shop which he did very cautiously feeling only a slight tingle as he stepped across the threshold. Once inside the female poured over books on her shelf finally coming up with the one she sought. Flipping through she found the page she needed and read silently motioning for the young intruder to take a seat.

Ichabald did not hesitate to sit down and lean back his head to staunch the flow of blood. He would hate for this kind woman to have to clean up after him. She soon shut the book with a snap lifted a few rose petals and headed back over. She dropped the rose pedals on his face and then spoke softly squeezing her hand slowly into a fist. As she mumbled the spell Ick felt a cool sensation in his nose and soon he could no longer feel the warm flow of blood.

"Now you should be fine so I would like to know your name, rank, and loyalty."

Ick was a bit dumbfounded at this. He didn't know what she meant. It didn't take him long though to figure it out. He had somehow set off the alarm and she thought he was a mage. "My name is Ichabald, I am the son of a former Solamnic knight, and not a magi." He glowered at her as thought he very idea of him being a magus was an insult to him. After all Solamnics never did look very high upon magic, even if it was Magus himself who saved them in the first war of the lance by aiding Huma in his fight.

The woman pursed her lips severely and frowned. "Not a magi eh? I find that hard to believe." She walked over to a desk and withdrew a bit of parchment, a quill, and some a bottle of lambs blood. Laying this out she motioned Ick to the desk. "I want you to write something on this scroll. It will look just like….this" In the pause between words she pulled out a book with a bit of writing on it.

Ick looked nervous and hesitantly took the quill and wrote the words upon the scroll. When he was done he watched the scroll absorb the blood. The woman beside him shrugged and went to lift it when the words flared to life. Ichabald stumbled back and fell to the floor and the white robe smiled broadly. Turning she held out a hand. "I am Tyrenia, white rob, and you are my new student."

Ick pushed her hand away and rose up on his own. "I am not your student. I am not a magus. It would be against my family to become one." He growled at Tyrenia preparing to leave.

"You, young man, are a magus, probably a descendant of Magus himself. Did you parents ever tell you the story of Magus. He fought right alongside Huma in the first war of the Lance."

Ichabald had never heard this story. This seemed to make sense. His parents never explained who was on the back of the dragon with Huma, and in that instant he knew. Huma, and a magi had worked hand in hand to take down Takhisis. He smiled at the idea and looked up at Tyrenia. "Ichabald your student." He stated taking her still outstretched hand and shaking it."

"Very well Ichabald our first order of business is to get out of here. I have received some dreadful news and we are needed quite quickly. Please come with me." She entered a room in the back with a queer rune on the front. To Tyrenia it marked the entrance to her lab. To anyone else it was a warning. Ick followed her into the room and on the floor was a symbol drawn out. "Take my hand this is going to feel different. Don't worry though I have used this spell many times before." Once she had a hold of Ick she started the spell.

The walls vanished and a dazzling light surrounded Ick. He closed his eyes and soon the light behind the lids faded but was replaced by a very painful searing heat. Tyrenia cursed and Ick opened his eyes finding himself in a building with flames leaping up in others around it face to face with an elven woman and a young Solamnic knight in full armor. He was in awe as he looked up into the eyes of Kerth, and Kerth looked down stunned into the eyes of the young boy.

**Chapter 4 will be forthcoming. I am currently in the process of writing and should be done within the next week or two. **


End file.
